


Untouchable

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: He was so close, Draco could have touched him.





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006. Written for the HD100 Kiss challenge.

_Remedial Potions._ Draco couldn't believe he'd bought that story and convinced himself that Potter really was inadequate.

But seeing him again, vulnerable and shaken on Snape's floor, brought no pleasure now. Only an insatiable, regretful longing. 

Potter rose to face Snape once more, so close that Draco could have brushed his lips against the pale, boy-scented skin. 

Were we really that young once? he wondered, pretending for a moment that Potter might answer.

Draco turned away, negotiating the familiar terrain of the abandoned memory like he had the war and the solitary years since – touching nothing and remaining, himself, untouchable.


End file.
